


Coming In Hot

by playwanders



Category: EXO (Band)
Genre: Chuang 2020, Fluff and Smut, M/M, Porn With Plot, Shameless Smut, tagalog smut
Language: Filipino
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-06-17
Updated: 2020-06-17
Packaged: 2021-03-03 22:26:54
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,653
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24773107
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/playwanders/pseuds/playwanders
Summary: I don't do the most but I do a lot.
Relationships: Lu Han/Oh Sehun
Comments: 2
Kudos: 31





	Coming In Hot

**Author's Note:**

> Hello. Wala lang gusto ko lang maglabas ng smut.  
> Gigil ako ni Luhan sa performance niya sa Coming In Hot eh.

_ "Your ass is gonna be seven different shades of red after that little stunt.” _

_ - _

Hindi na bago kay Luhan na tahimik si Sehun pero nakakapanibago yung pagkawala nya ng kibo habang nagda-drive papunta sa secret penthouse nila sa China.

Sinurprise kasi siya ni Sehun sa reality show kung saan isa siya sa mga mentors. He didn’t know how Sehun did that pero ang alam lang niya, whatever Sehun wants, Sehun gets. No one ever knows pero nung nakaraang birthday ni Sehun, yung mismong OSHBar na ang nagregalo sa kanya ng private plane. They paid for everything even for the pilot kaya may mga lakad si Sehun na hindi na niya kailangan pang dumaan sa airport. Astig diba?

Kagaya ngayon.

“Sehun?”

“Hm?”

Oh my. Parang may mali.

“May problema ba?”

“Wala. Bakit may problema ka ba?”

May mali talaga at hindi yun gusto ni Luhan. Diretso lang si Sehun na nagdadrive. Kabisadong kabisado na ang China, sabagay second home na ‘to ni Sehun.

Siya ang inuuwian.

“Go straight to our room, Lu. No delays. Now.”

Napakagat labi na lang si Luhan at dumiretso ng pasok. Ang lamig talaga ni Sehun. Sana naman wala siyang nagawang mali. Habang papasok siya ng pad nila, iniisip pa rin niya kung may nasabi ba siya sa mga trainees or nabiro or ano. Hindi naman kasi nagagalit si Sehun ng walang batayan.

Naupo siya sa kama nila at hinintay ang pagpasok ni Sehun. Kagat kagat niya ang mga labi, wala na siyang pakielam kung namumula na yon, kabado lang talaga siya. Pilit nagrereplay ang mga nangyari sa shoot. Gusto niya ring kunin ang phone at itanong sa producers kung anong part ng shoot nila ang naabutan ni Sehun para alam niya kung may nagawa siyang mali.

Narinig niya ang pagbukas ng pinto. Pero never did he raise his head to look at Sehun. Wala pang command ang boyfriend niya.

“Luhan,” tawag ni Sehun sa kanya. Papalapit sakanya si Sehun, tinatanggal ang jacket na suot at saka nilagay sa gilid ng kama. “Lu, look at me.”

Hindi na gumagamit ng honorifics si Sehun kapag tinatawag siya.

“Alam mo ba kung anong nagawa mong mali?”

He shakes his head.

“No…”

“Really?”

“Nooo, Hun, tell me what I did wrong.”

Nag squat si Sehun sa harap niya para maging pantay yung paningin nila.

Sehun didn’t answer him instead, he caressed Luhan’s smooth cheeks, slowly rubbing circles on the apple of his cheeks.

“If I tell you what you did wrong, your ass is gonna be seven different shades of red…”

Sehun grabbed his hair, not too rough but enough para mapatingala siya sa binata na nakaka intimidate lalo na kapag nagkakasalubong ang kilay. Idagdag mo pa ang specs na suot nito as disguise.

“... _ after that little stunt.” _

After that little stunt?

What?

“Baby, don’t look so surprised. I was there the whole time. I’ve seen everything.”

“You mean with… with Yi Fan?”

Sehun released his hair, this time he removed his glasses and threw it somewhere forgotten. “Strip.”

Hindi na magets ni Luhan ang takbo ng pangyayari pero hinuhubad na din ni Sehun ang relos niya.

“Don’t make me repeat it Lu.”

Wala na siyang nagawa at tumayo na lang sa kama. Sa excitement niya na makita si Sehuh sa set nila kanina, hindi na siya nakapagpalit ng damit. Suot suot padin niya yung moss green pants at white polo na ginamit sa kanta nila ni Yi Fan.

Naupo si Sehun sa single chair na malapit sa floor-to-ceiling window ng kwarto nila. “Come on baby, strip now.”

Huminga ng malalim si Luhan at saka nagsimulang magtanggal ng damit.

Inuna niya ang rubber shoes na suot bago nagtanggal ng medyas na hinagis lang niya kung saan. Makakapaghintay naman na malinis yan, ang mahalaga, magawa niya ang sinasabi ni Sehun sakanya.

Patuloy padin siyang pinapanuod ng binata, mars ang mga tingin. Parang gustong magtago ni Luhan. Ito yung klase ng tingin na gugustuhin mo nalang na ialay yung sarili mo sakanya?

Ganon ka intense yung mga tingin ni Sehun.

Napatingin naman siya sa hawak nito, ngayon lang niya napansin na may wine palang hinanda si Sehun. Kahit lumalagok na sa wine glass, hindi parin nawawala ang tingin ng boyfriend niya sakanya.

Ang intense ng tingin ni Sehun sa kanya. Parang sa tingin palang hinuhubaran na siya.

_ Shit. _

_ Nakaka excite. _

Sinunod niya ang pants. Tatalikod sana siya para maghubad. “Stay there baby. I wanna watch.”

Napalunok si Luhan.

First time na ganito si Sehun.

_ Hot. _

  
  


Tinanggal niya ang pagkaka butones ng pants na suot, pagkatapos ay unti-unting binaba ang zipper. Tumingin muna siya kay Sehun para i-check yung reaction nito.

So far so good.

Lalo na sa baba.

Naghihintay na ang naninigas na sundalo para sumaludo sakanya.

Dahan-dahan niyang binababa ang suot na pants, he wanted to give Sehun a show.

_ A mini private show for his lover. _

  
  


Matapos mahubad ang pantalon, sinunod na niya ang boxers. Walang seremonyas na tinanggal niya ito. Leaving him with the oversized polo to cover his naked body.

Isusunod na sana niya ang polo na suot nang pigilan siya ni Sehun.

“Stop, leave the polo on.”

Tumango lang siya at binaba ang kamay. Naghihintay ulit ng sasabihin nin Sehun.

Sumenyas naman ang binata gamit ang dalawang daliri. “Come baby and sit on my lap.”

Hindi na siya nag atubiling sumunod sa sinasabi nito at naglakad papunta kung nasaan si Sehun. Walang sabi sabi na hinila siya nito, ang dalawang hita niya ang nasa magkabilang bahagi ng bewang, saktong sakto ang upo niya sa matigas nitong ari.

“Hmmm, hindi mo ba ako namiss Lu?” bulong ni Sehun, yung matangos na ilong na siyang humagod mula sa leeg paakyat sa tenga.

Parang kinikiliti si Luhan sa ginagawa ni Sehun sa katawan niya. Nakayakap ang mga braso nito sa bewang niya, the same gesture everytime Sehun wants some attention. Oh, nasabi niya ba na sobrang possessive ni Sehun?

Ayaw na ayaw nitong may ibang nakakakuha ng atensyon niya. He’s still a little childish but that is one of his charms.

“Lu, alam mo na ba ang naging kasalanan mo?” He pinched his nipples.

“Sehuuun~”

“Try to focus on me, baby. Akin lang attention mo tonight,” Sehun groaned in his ears na parang hindi nito nilalapirot ang kanang utong niya.

Fuck naman talaga.

“Answer me, Luhan.”

One spank.

That made Luhan eyed his boyfriend with a devilish smile on his handsome face. “I told you baby, your ass is gonna be seven different shades of red…”

“W-what stunt?” Medyo naluluha siya kasi hindi niya napaghandaan yung palo ni Sehun sa pwet niya. Pero that didn’t mean na hindi niya nagustuhan.

It even turned him on. And by the looks of it, Sehun is feeling the same way too. Ramdam niya ang pagtigas lalo ng alaga nito sa suot na jeans.

“Don’t give me that look baby, I will still punish you for surprising me like that.”

Nakagat ni Luhan ang pang-ibabang labi niya nang lamasin ni Sehun ang nasaktan niyang puwet. Sensitive pa naman ang balat niya, at may palagay na siyang namumula na kahit paano.

“I-is it the Coming In Hot dance?” he asks, kahit hindi naman siya sure bakit iyon ikakagalit ng jowa niya eh alam naman nitong may dance performance siya.

“Bingo,”

Pagkasabing pagkasabi ni Sehun non at sinakop na nito ang mga labi niya.

Ah, he misses Sehun’s kisses.

Lalo na kapag miss na miss na siya nito. Hindi tinitigilan ni Sehun ang labi niya kapag mag kasama sila. He once asked him why, “I love tasting you what else?”

Ang init ng mga halik ni Sehun. Parang walang plano na makahinga pa siya sa bawat hagod ng labi nito sa mga labi niya na may halong pagkagat.  _ Ah fuck.  _ Sehun is one hell of a good kisser. Yung halik na nagpapahina sa tuhod niya, it reduces him into jelly and a smiling idiot after.

Sehun’s kisses remind him of those sweet memories they shared of nung parehas na nasa Korea pa sila. Yung mga patakas nilang date na wala kahit sino man ang nakahalata pero eventually the whole EXO members knew and they were happy.

Patuloy lang ang paghalik ni Sehun sa kanya. Walang sinasayang na oras na pati dila pinasok na din.  _ Shit talaga.  _ Iba yung dating kapag ginagamitan na siya ni Sehun ng dila. Kapag ginagalugad na nito ang bibig niya, kapag inaangkin nito ang lahat sakanya.

“Fuck Lu,” Sehun moaned while kissing him passionately.

Sige lang sila sa palitan ng mga laway. Messy. Madumi. Basa. Pero higit sa lahat, nakakalibog.

Ang ingay ng laplapan nila.

Lalo lang ding hinigpitan ni Sehun ang pagkakayakap sakanya. Sige lang sila sa halikan, sige lang din sa palitan ng laway, sila lang sa pakikipag espadahan ng mga dila.

“I missed you, I fucking love you,” sabi naman ni Sehun sa bawat halik na iniiwan nito sa labi niya para makahinga naman siya matapos na mapakapit siya sa balikat nito. Yun yung senyas niya kapag nauubusan na siya sa hininga.

Napangiti si Luhan, ninanamnam niya yung halik na iniiwan ni Sehun sa buong mukha niya.

“Pero mukhang nakakalimot tayo baby,”

Luhan whined in return.

“Be a good boy and,” inalalayan siya nito sa pagtayo pati na sa paghiga sa matitigas nitong hita.

Iniangat ni Sehun ang polo niyang tumatakip sa pwet niya. Napapadasal na lang si Luhan na sana mahina lang ang palo sa pwet niya at hindi siya magaling magtago ng pain.

Baka hindi siya makaupo ng maayos sa shoot nila.

  
  


Sehun licked his lips when Luhan’s butt was presented to him. Ito yung pinaka namimiss niya. Kahit hindi matambok pwet ni Luhan, gustong gusto pa rin niya dahil tamang tama lang kapag hinahawakan niya. Hindi niya alam pero parang charm na din ni Luhan yung nonexistent pwet niya.

Hinimas himas muna niya ang makinis na balat, may bakas pa ng pamumula dahil sa unang palo na ginawa niya. Sensitive talaga skin ng mahal niya, hindi pwedeng nasasaktan.

So he kissed those buttcheeks.

Tag isa para walang mainggit.

“Who decided na sumayaw kayo ng girl dance?”

“Huh?”

Isang palo.   
  
“Walang huh na sagot Lu,”

Sehun watches his lover squirm on his lap, ramdam niya yung pagkapit ni Luhan sa mga hita niya pati na ang paghinga nito. He loves to reduce his boyfriend to a submissive one. Mas nalilibugan kasi niya knowing na siya lang ang may karapatan dito mula noon hanggang ngayon.

Pangalawang palo. “I’m counting…”

“Ah- ah, the producer! Mao-ge! H-he told na us na since puro babae ang trainee we could have shown them the-the dance!” Mabilis na sagot ni Luhan para makaiwas sa isa pang palo.

Masakit na yung pwet niya pero kada palo ni Sehun, hinihimas naman nito na parang way of soothing the pain. Kaya naman niya ang sakit as long Sehun is there to soothe it.

“Good boy, what about that outfit with gege?”

Was he talking about the Coffee performance?

Another hard spank.

Napapasinghot na siya sa sakit. Pinipigilan na lang niya ang umiyak.

“Lu,”

“T-the stylists hunnie… The stylist…”

Hinimas himas naman ni Sehun ang pinalong pwetan ni Luhan. Kung kanina medyo pinkish na, ngayon pulang pula na dahil sa palo niya. “See, it wasn’t that hard right?”

Tumango nalang si Luhan, “yes..”

“Did you see her?”

Naguguluhan na si Luhan sa bawat tanong ni Sehun. Lalo na itong latest. Luhan doesn’t know who, isama mo pa ang her? Is he talking about Victoria cause he did, magkasama sila sa isang show. Is he talking about the trainees? Especially the ones na under sa kanya? Cause he did.

“W-who?”

“Engk, wrong answer baby,” pinalo na naman ni Sehun ang pwet niya. “Hindi yan ang gusto kong sagot. You;re smart Lu, you know what I am talking about.”

Isang palo na sinundan pa ng dalawa.

Naiyak na siya ng tuluyan sa sakit. Kagat na niya ang labi para hindi mapahikbi sa hapdi ng pwetan niya.

“N-no. Hindi na kami nagkikita…”

“Hindi pa o hindi na?”

“Hindi na… Hunnie, please. No more… I promise I’m telling you the truth,” he pleaded.

Sige lang sa paghimas si Sehun sa mahapdi at namumula niyang mga pwet. Medyo umaayos yung hapdi pero he knows na later on pa niya mararamdaman yung consequence ng palo sakanya ng boyfriend niya.

“It’s okay baby,” inisang buhat siya ni Sehun at maingat na binaba sa gitna ng kama nila.

Agad niyang pinunasan yung luha na kumawala sa mata niya dahil sa sakit. “Hush baby,” Sehun kissed his tears away.

He opened his eyes to see Sehun na nasa ibabaw na niya. Caging him, making him feel so small and vulnerable. Sehun smiled at him, yung smile niya na kita yung baby fangs. Cute.

So Sehun.

“I love you, I do.” Luhan professed, looping his hands over Sehun’s nape. Pulling him closer for a soft kiss.

Soft kiss turned into a literal momol.

Kapag si Sehun ang usapan, walang soft kiss dito except soft hours pero this time, walang soft sa kanila. Ramdam ni Luhan na basang basa na yung tite niya.

At gusto na din sumaludo ng sundalo ni Sehun sakanya.

“I love you, Lu. Thanks for waiting,” Sehun smiled appreciatively at him.

Tumango lang si Luhan pero alam na yun ni Sehun.

They waited for years for this opportunity. So when the opportunity presented itself, Sehun didn’t hesitate to grab it. Lalo na to be the first China Ambassador of a well known brand, he couldn’t ask for more.

Paid off yung nightly session nila ni Luhan sa Mandarin class.

It’s hitting the jackpot with one yes.

  
  


Sehun started to kiss him southward.

From cheeks to neck na pinagpyestahan na naman nito, kung hindi lang niya sinabihan na may shoot siya tomorrow afternoon, baka hindi lang isang ‘Sehun mark’ ang iwan nito sa katawan niya.

Pababa hanggang sa tinanggal na nito ang butones ng suot na polo. Walang sinasayang na sandali si Sehun, hindi nagmamadali pero andon ang urgency.

“Shit Lu,” napapamura nalang si Sehun sa nakalantad sakanyang katawan ni Luhan.

Ito yung napapanaginipan niya sa gabi.

Ito yung gustong gusto niyang mahawakan sa tuwina.

Hindi na ‘to basta panaginip.

“Sehun, kung titignan mo lang ako. Wala tayong matatapos.”

“I know, I’m admiring the view.”

Napa roll eyes na lang si Luhan sa ka corny-han ng jowa. “Take a picture then.”

When Sehun smirked, Luhan knew he should’ve kept his mouth shut. Cause right now, hawak hawak ni Sehun ang cellphone niya at saka siya kinuhanan ng picture. “For remembrance.”

Pagkatapos at sinubo nito ng diretso ang kanang utong niya. “Ahhhh~ Shit Sehun na-ahaa..maaan…” Napasabunot siya sa buhok nito dahil parang gutom sa paraan ng pagkain sa utong niya.

Sige lang ito sa pagbasa ng utong niya gamit ang dila, tipong lalaruin at saka susupsupin ng mabilis. It gives him nakakaliting feeling. Napapaliyad siya sa ginagawa ni Sehun, ang sarap.

Ang sarap sarap kahit utong palang.

Hindi pa nakuntento si Sehun at bumaba ang kamay sa may alaga niya at hinimas.

Taas, baba. Walang humpay.

Parang gagong alam kung pano paglaruan ang katawan niya. It has been months, kaya naman tigang na tigang na si Luhan. Hindi niya magawang gumamit ng vibrator or dildo na regalo nito sakanya. Gusto niyang tunay na tite ni Sehun ang papasok sa butas ng pwet niya.

Ganon siya ka desperado for tite.

Sehun’s cock to be exact.

“Sehun, nooo~ ayoko paaaa~”

But Sehun didn’t heed to his request. Instead, lumipat ito sa kaliwang nipples niya habang ang kanang kamay nito ang naghiwalay sa mga hita niya para makapwesto ng tama.

Teka, parang may mali?

May damit pa si Sehun?

“Sehun…” he called out.

“Hmm?” tumigil naman ito pero hindi ang kamay nitong nagbabate ng ari niya.

“May damit ka pa…”

Sehun leaned back. Sa wakas binitawan nito ang ari niyang panay na ang labas ng precum. Nakakahiya ka Luhan. Halatang kulang sa dilig.

“Bakit hindi mo ako hubaran?” sabi nito na may nakakaloko at nang aanyayang tono. Parang gago.

Syempre sino pa ba siya para umarte?

He started pulling off the black tshirt.

Grabe. Tao pa ba tong si Sehun?

He traced the abs, the yummy abs. Yung puro drool lang ang fans dahil para sakanya lang to. Siya lang nakakahawak except the members pero they aren’t counted. Matapos niyang sambahin ng kaunti ang abs at katawan ni Sehun, sinimulan naman niyang tanggalin ang jeans itong suot.

Medyo nahirapan pa siya pero magiging successful naman basta may determination.

Napakagat labi si Luhan nang tumambad sakanya yung malaking tent sa harap ni Sehun.

“B-bakit parang lumaki ata?”

Natawa nalang si Sehun, hinawakan ang magkabilang pisngi niya at saka hinalikan siya na may kasamang panggiggil. “Akala mo lang pero kaya mo to.”

Sige lang ng sige. Hinila na niya pababa ang boxers ni Sehun and sasabihin na ni Luhan sainyo, muka talagang nagbago. Mas lalong lumaki lalo na ngayong nakasaludo ito sakanya at galit na galit.

He licked his lips, tumingin kay Sehun para humingi ng permiso.

Nakuha naman ni Sehun ang gusto niyang sabihin kaya pumuwesto ito sa may headboard at saka sumandal.

“Go get your treat my love, just make it nice and wet,” Sehun offered himself to his small lover na hindi na din naghintay pa at lumapit sakanya.

Dahan-dahang dinilaan muna ni Luhan ang ulo ng tite ni Sehun, parang pusang nananantiya ng pagkain. Saka sinubo ni Luhan, paunti-unti, pero pucha, parang lumaki na nga parang humaba pa. Hindi na niya maabot ang bayad ni Sehun.

Hindi na siya nagpumilit and Sehun let him be. He understands Luhan very well. Kilala na niya ang boyfriend niya. Lahat dito, kabisado nya.

Kaya kung ano ang hindi maabot ng bibig niya, kamay nalang niya ang nag compensate. He bobbed his head slowly, careful na hindi masama ang ngipin. Though it added a bit of sensation, he doesn’t want to risk it yet. Next time na lang.

Marami naman na sila ng next time.

Sige lang siya sa pagblowjob kay Sehun. Sinilip din niya ang lalake and he could come right at that moment dahil sobrang gwapo ni Sehun kapag nasasarapan. 

Ahhhh he could imprint this moment in his head.

Sana may copy din siya ng reaction ni Sehun.

Napansin ata ni Sehun na nakatingin si Luhan sakanya habang nagtataas baba ang ulo nito at subo subo ang tite niyang matigas.

“Ang ganda mo lalo kapag tite ko ang nasa bibig mo, ahh- shit. You’re getting the hang of it baby. Sige, yaaan. Don’t force kung hindi mo kayang isubo lahat.”

Patuloy lang siya sa ginagawa niya, minsan sinasamahan niya ng paglalaro sa dalawang itlog nito. Parang mapupunit yung labi nya sa pag accommodate sa pagka lalake ni Sehun. Na-c-challenge siya.

“S-stop baby…”

Sehun patted his head like indicating he did a blow job well done. Hinila siya nito sa kandungan nito at saka hinalikan.

Tanginang laplapan yan.

Kayang-kaya talaga higupin ni Sehun ang lahat ng lakas niya sa iisang halik lang.

Hindi pa ito nakuntento dahil matapos ng momol nila, ng palitan ng laway, pinasubo naman sakanya ang daliri nito.

“You look good, all soaking wet. But I still need to prep you, love,”

Sehun kissed him again bago nito iniabot sa side drawer nila ang lube.

“We don’t want you in pain,” sabi naman nito, may pagtap pa sa ilong niya.

Kung pwedeng mainlove ulit sa gitna ng sex, nangyari na siguro yon sakanila. Pwedeng mainlove ng paulit ulit sa iisang tao kahit nagsesex kayo, cause Sehun is making him fall in love with him a little bit more.

Naramdaman na lang niya ang malamig na bagay na pinapahid ni Sehun sa butas niya. Huminga siya ng malalim nang sinimulan na ni Sehun ang pagpasok ng isang daliri nito.

“Aaahhhh~ ah, ah.. W-wait…” pigil ni Luhan sa braso ni Sehun. “Hinga lang ako please…”

  
Hinayaan lang ni Sehun ang boyfriend niya, pagkatapos ay saka sinimulan ulit ang pagpasok hanggang dulo. “Unclench love, masasaktan ka lalo.”

“It’s been- ahh- while…”

Napangiti na lang si Sehun cause Luhan is the cutest when he’s being honest. So kissed him fully on his swollen red lips.

Maya maya pa ay sinimulan na ni Sehun ang pagfinger kay Luhan nang makapag adjust ito sa daliring naglalaro sa loob ng butas niya. Dahan dahan pa si Sehun nung una pero nag adjust lang siya ng pagkakaupo at saka sinimulan na ang pagfinger kay Luhan.

Sige lang ang paglabas masok ng daliri niya. Nagsimula sa isa hanggang sa naging dalawa, he scissored and massaged Luhan’s insides. Para maging smooth ang pagpasok ng pinaka malaking sandata niya. Hanggang sa dalawa ay naging tatlo.

Parang mababaliw si Luhan sa sarap. Damang dama niya yung panggigil na ni Sehun.

_ “Ahhhh, sige pa…” _

_ “Nooo, huuuniiieee~” _

_ “Ah! Ah! Ahhhh~!” _

May isang button lang na nasagi si Sehun na halos nakapag pasigaw sa binata.

“Ohhh there you are, happy button, love?”

Tango na lang si Luhan, halos lupaypay na siya sa dibdib ni Sehun na wala atang kapaguran. Sige lang siya sa pag ungol. Eh hindi niya alam na halos ang ungol niya ang lalong nagpapalibog kay Sehun.

“Time’s up!”

Hindi na nakapagsalita o nakapagtanong si Luhan dahil agad niyang naramdaman sa butas niya ang ulo ng tite ni Sehun. “Ahhh… Sehun ang laki talaga…”

“Ssshhh, magagalit lalo yan Lu kapag nagreklamo ka,” biro ni Sehun just to tease Luhan na napapapikit na habang unti-unti niyang pinapasok sa loob ng pwet nito ang tite niya.

Heaven.

Ilang buwan silang hindi nagkita only to be reunited again. Ahhh, sarap.

Napapakapit na lang si Luhan na nakasandal na lang sa dibdib ni Sehun habang ito na ang nagbababa sa katawan niya para maupuan na niya ang trono.

“Seehhhuuunnn, ang laki talagaaa… ah- ah- ahhh… bakit ganto na..”

“Lu, sumikip ka lang. Kulang sa sex yan pero don’t worry cause I’m back.”

Saglit lang at naipasok na ni Sehun ang kabuuan niya kay Luhan.

Mainit ang bumabalot sa ari niya, hindi pa nasanay si Luhan kaya niyayakap nito masyado ang tite niya.

“Fuck baby, you’re so tight. Pero I won’t hold back,”

Ano pa nga ba magagawa ni Luhan when Sehun started thrusting inside him. Parang mawawala siya ng ulirat sa paraan ng pagkantot nito sakanya. May halong gigil.

Siya ang nakapatong dito kaya mas malalim ang naabot ng tite nito, saktong sakto sa happy button niya.

“Sehunnnnn~ nggghhh….”

“Yaaan… fuck don’t stop!”

“Isa pa, sige lang…”

“Ughh, Lu, paano ka nakatiis…”

Parehas na nilang sinasabayan yung libog na nararamdaman. Nagkakasalubong ang kani-kanilang galaw, sa bawat pagbaba ni Luhan ay siya namang pag angat ni Sehun para tumorjak.

“Sehun gagoo…” napapamura nalang si Luhan sa boyfriend na walang puknat sa paglabas masok ng tite sa lagusan niya.

Iba talaga feeling kapag totoong tite na.

Iba din ang feeling kapag si Sehun ang tumitira sayo.

Iba din kapag tinitira na nga siya, pinaglalaruan pa ang ari niya.  _ Putangina. _ _  
_ _  
_ “Sehunnn… nooo~ lalabasan na akooo…”

“No one is stopping you, love.” ani ni Sehun, inayos niya si Sehun para mas lalo pa niyang maibaon ang tite.

A little more thrust and Luhan came.

A lot.

Na hanggang dibdib ni Sehun meron.

“S-stoppp… slow down Sehun.. Please… aaahh ah ah ah! Hindi… shit- ah.”

Walang mabuong sentence si Luhan, kakalabas pa lang niya ng katas, hindi pa rin tumitigil si Sehun. Matigas na matigas padin sa loob niya. Bumubukol na nga din sa may tyan niya.

“Yeah baby, ride me slow…” udyok pa ni Sehun at hinayaan na lang muna siyang gumalaw sa pace niya.

He started riding Sehun. Paunti unti lang, gusto niyang i-savor yung feeling na tite na ni Sehun ang sinasakyan niya at hindi dildo o hindi vibrator. Yung ugat, yung nagagalit na mga ugat around Sehun’s cock, nakakadagdag kiliti kapag humahagod sa loob niya.

Sehun decided to play with his two nipples while he’s riding him. Win-win situation, yung junior nga niyang lupaypay na, happy na naman. Tapos yung abs, ang yummy talaga ng abs ng boyfriend niya. Hindi napapabayaan ang gym.

Winoworship niya pa ang abs nito nang magulat na binuhat siya patayo ni Sehun.

Papuntang glass window ng kwarto nila kung saan tanaw ang city proper ng China.

“Anong gagawin mo??”

“Fucking you while appreciating the best views.”

Bawat hakbang nito papuntang floor-to-ceiling window nila ay ang pagbaon lalo ng kargada nito sa butas niya. “Sehuuunnn… bumabaon…”

“That’s the point,” Sehun grins at his lover.

Nang makarating na sila sa may bintana, binaba na niya si Luhan at pinaharap. Luhan can see his own reflection with the scenic view of Shanghai.

Medyo nawala siya don kaya nagulat pa siya ng swabeng swabe na pinasok ulit ni Sehun ang sarili. “Ahhh, ang sikip mo padin.”

Napahawak naman si Luhan glass, sobrang lewd ng pwesto niya. Hawak ni Sehun ang bewang niya habang tinitira siya patayo. Buti na lang talaga may window film sila at hindi nakikita kung sino man ang nasa loob ng unit nila at kung ano ang ginagawa nila.

Sige lang sa pag hugot at pagbaon si Sehun, minsan nang aasar dahil babagal kapag sinabi niyang ‘faster!’ at bibilis naman kapag ‘slow down’, no in between. Basta si Sehun ang nagda-drive.

Sehun also started kissing his back, dito, ramdam niyang mag iiwan ng marka si Sehun aside sa markang nasa bewang na niya. Gustong-gusto ni Sehun na nakikita ang claim sakanya.

Minsan kapag nasosobrahan nilalagyan niya nalang ng band aid, walang nagtatanong. They already know the drill. When Sehun is around, expect a claim on Luhan.

“Shit baby, ang sarap mo padin..”

“Ah, sige pa, Sehun… yaaan~ isagad mo… ah~ ahhhh...oh shit. Sarap.”

Sige lang sila sa salitang pag ungol. Sarap na sarap sa pinagsasaluhang init ng katawan, mga ingay na nagmumula sa pagtama din ng mga katawan nila. Patunay na magkasama na nga ulit sila.

“Sehuunn.. oohhh! “ napakuyom na si Luhan dahil hindi na niya napigilan na pinturahan ang salamin nila ng tamod niya. Shit, mahirap na naman maglinis.

Hindi naman nagtagal at sumunod si Sehun, painting his insides white. Medyo napapaliyad siya dahil ang init, punong puno ang butas niya, yung excess na tamod ni Sehun, umaagos sa palabas ng pwet niya pababa ng hita niya.

Si Sehun na ata yung may pinakamalakas ang stamina dahil hindi parin nito hinuhugot ang tite kahit nilabasan na.

“Sehun no more.. Please… wala na akong malalabas...tired.”

He heard Sehun chuckling behind him, kissing his reddening ears then his cheeks. “Okay okay, later naman.”

“What!”

“Later. Come on Lu baby, give me a full week of Lu loving. Matagal pa bago ako ulit makatakas papunta dito.”

Humarap na siya kay Sehun, nakaalalay naman agad ito. “Pero diba ambassador ka na?”

Tumango si Sehun saka binuhat ang taong mahal niya na kakatapos lang pagurin papuntang kama. He went inside their bathroom to get some wet towel, ayaw ni Luhan pa naman ng natutuyuan ng tamod.

  
  


“Yep, pero hindi pa agad agad makakapunta ako sa China to promote the brand. I can only see you using that private plane. Hindi ka naman makapunta ng Korea without me beside you.”

Pinunasan niya ito, “maya ko na linisin kalat ko sa loob mo. Let’s shower together to save mother earth.” may pagtaas taas pa ng kilay na suggestion ni Sehun.

“Ang sabihin mo, gusto mo pang makaisa.”

“Isn’t it obvious? I can’t get enough of Luhan.”

Luhan smiled and Sehun swear na ito yung ngiting nakakapag boost ng energy niya kapag pagod na siya sa mga schedules nila. Ito yung hindi alam ng fans. Ito yung nakatago sa mata ng mga tao.

Hindi tuloy na nakapagpigil si Sehun. Kailangan niya ng maraming pabaon sa pagbalik niya sa Korea bukas na bukas. Kailangan niyang magbigay na naman ng claim kay Luhan na tatagal ng ilang weeks bago siya ulit makatakas.

“Oh, oh, Sehun ha…”

Para na namang predator si Sehun at si Luhan ang deer na kakainin niya. Napatakbo tuloy siya sa kusina kung saan nahabol siya ni Sehun at saka sinampa sa dining table.

“Come on Lu, spread your legs. I wanna eat you out.”

**END**

**Author's Note:**

> More to cum.


End file.
